


Immaculate peacekeeper

by Laughingvirus



Series: Exchanges and fic fests [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junmyeon was determined to go against nature. Yifan wanted nature to do what it was supposed to do. Sehun just happened to be the one that changed everything. Kind-of-homestuck!au. Mentions of blood and some violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immaculate peacekeeper

When Junmyeon laid his eyes on the hatchling, he knew the small one was different. The bright, small tuft of blond hair was the first warning. The yellow eyed male crouched down and slowly approached the crying baby.  
  
The absence of a guardian made Junmyeon’s stomach twist uncomfortably. A guardian was always close to a newly hatched baby. But this one seemed to be so special. The small one was still covered in the slime from the egg and Junmyeon could see the shell pieces lied just beside.  
  
“Hi little one.” The male whispered as he leaned over to get a good look at the baby. It was a boy, whose cries turned into sniffles and slowly, those screwed shut eyes opened. Junmyeon stared at the hatchling, who stared back at him with bright red eyes. The yellow eyed one covered his mouth and his heart sank. “Oh no…”  
  
This little one suffered a mutation. Bright red blood was a rare mutation that put said individual outside the caste system. This one would live the rest of his life in isolation and if no guardian took him in, he would die.  
  
Junmyeon looked around and he could see various footprints and more pieces of broken egg shells just a few meters away. The guardians have already been here. They left this child to die.  
  
Said child must have wanted attention because he started crying again.  
  
“Oh no little one.” Junmyeon cooed and picked up the sticky little baby. The boy quieted down as Junmyeon gently held him close to his chest, letting the child listen to his heartbeat.  
  
“Don’t worry. I’ll bring you home to me. I’ll be your guardian.” He promised and the baby let out a purr in contentment as Junmyeon gently scratched him on the back of his head. The yellow eyed male just smiled and started walking back to his dwelling, which now would be their dwelling.  
  
During their walk, the child started crying once more but Junmyeon just wrapped him inside his cape. Being sorted to care for the All Mother, Junmyeon knew one or two things about caring for young. Sometimes, the eggs were lost in the tunnels and hatched there. So the care-taker’s job was to find those hatchlings and bring them to the outside world, where a guardian would take the babies and care for them.  
  
But now, with a hatchling, Junmyeon wouldn’t go back to his duties. Not that anyone would mind. Care-takers disappeared every now and then so this was probably nothing special.  
  
  
  
“This is our dwelling.” Junmyeon said as soon as he opened the door to his dwelling. The hatchling blinked and looked around the place. It was dark, but Junmyeon liked it that way due to his… condition.  
  
“I can make it a bit brighter for you, but you need to give me time.” He said and the hatchling purred again. Junmyeon smiled fondly and headed to his food area, to see if he had something for the baby. He let out a sigh at the sight of his food keeping. A bottle containing lime colored liquid, an indigo one, a burgundy, a bronze one. He needed to clean up and get some cerulean.  
  
But lucky for him, he found some white milk behind everything else.  
  
“Look here, I got some milk.” He said and the hatchling squeaked. Probably just at the sight of milk. Junmyeon smiled and gently placed the hatchling on the couch, to look for a pouch or something just to feed the hatchling.  
  
But the hatchling didn’t seem to like the idea of waiting and soon, Junmyeon’s dwelling was filled with loud squeaks and screeches.  
  
“Yes I’m coming.” Junmyeon just shook his head as the baby stared at him with wide, bright red eyes. Babies grew extremely quick the first two moons but then they slowed down to a regular growing pace. The boy’s hair has already grown a bit. Junmyeon smiled and sat down on the couch. He looked at the hatchling who still laid on his back, staring at Junmyeon.  
  
“You’re big enough to at least turn around.” Junmyeon said, even if the baby didn’t understand him. The baby blinked once before actually rolling over on his stomach and Junmyeon’s smile got wider.  
  
“You see.” He said and gently picked up the young one. When they were in a comfortable position, Junmyeon started to feed the baby.  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  
  
“How was that?” Junmyeon asked as the little one burped loudly. He smiled fondly and helped the baby to sit up. The baby then proceeded to blab in an unknown language, as they usually did.  
  
“What should we name you then?” The older asked, mostly to himself because no hatchling would ever understand. Not when they were just a couple of hours old. The baby continued to stare, blab and wave his arms around.  
  
“How about…” Junmyeon trailed off and looked at the hatchling. “Sehun?”  
  
A happy squeak was all Junmyeon needed to know that he picked the right name. He smiled and picked up the baby once again. “You like that?”  
  
He brought Sehun to another room in his dwelling, the room where he cleaned up. Time to remove the dried slime. Sehun didn’t look that happy to see the water and he immediately started to struggle in Junmyeon’s hold. Junmyeon just laughed as he lowered the screeching hatchling in the water.  
  
“Calm down.” He said but Sehun didn’t calm down. Instead he bit Junmyeon’s hand. It turned out that the small one actually had a row of small, sharp teeth and Junmyeon just watched as jade colored blood started dripping from his hand. He sighed and brought Sehun back up, letting the hatchling rest against his clothes, that slowly but surely got drenched. He inspected the bite and then he licked away the blood.  
  
Sehun was looking rather proud so Junmyeon took the small hand and brought it to his mouth. He didn’t bite that hard but hard enough to draw blood.  
This was just to show Sehun what he just did, not to hurt him. They were tougher than that.  
  
Sehun started wailing as bright red blood oozed from Junmyeon’s bite. It didn’t look like Sehun’s bite did, this bite only were two small holes. He then quieted down and stared at Junmyeon, who bared his teeth, showing off two long fangs. Sehun did the same, showing off his teeth. They weren’t really sharp looking, more blunt looking.  
  
“Now let’s clean you up.” Junmyeon tried again and now Sehun let himself be cleaned without a fuss. He just stared up at Junmyeon, hissing and growling in a friendly way. Junmyeon just smiled and answered every little growl or hiss that Sehun made.  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  
  
“You’ll have to sleep in a blanket today.” Junmyeon said as he placed down the small one on his bed. Sehun didn’t seem to mind just a blanket as he was already asleep, snoring loudly. Junmyeon just shook his head and bent down to place a kiss on the hatchling’s forehead.  
  
“Sleep tight.” He said, voice full of affection and left the room.  
  
  
When he came back to his main room, he immediately fetched needle, thread and an old cloak of his. Sehun needed clothes, so Junmyeon had to make clothes for him. Not that it would be a problem, as Junmyeon made his own clothes.  
  
A one piece clothing would be perfect. Junmyeon smiled as he started stitching the cloth together. It wasn’t anything grand. But it would have to be enough. Maybe in a few days, Junmyeon could head to the market to get some more fabric. Because a child couldn’t simply have one attire.  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  
  
A knock on his door is the warning Junmyeon got before Yifan entered the dwelling. Junmyeon just glared with sharp, yellow eyes at the tall, purple eyed man.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Junmyeon hissed, baring his sharp teeth.  
  
“Can’t I visit my mate?” Yifan asked with a frown and Junmyeon frowned back.  
  
“Because you’re such a mate.” He mocked and Yifan glared at him. But then a smirk appeared and Junmyeon closed his fists tightly. “Go away before I drink your blood.”  
  
“You jade bloods are always such a danger, at least with that condition of yours.” He said in a teasing tone and Junmyeon allowed a growl slip past his lips.  
  
“If I’m such a danger, then I suggest you leave.”  
  
“But I still love you.”  
  
“I think you really should start showing your love then.” Junmyeon sighed and straightened his back. Just then, Sehun started wailing and Junmyeon headed to the sleeping room to get the child.  
  
“I didn’t know you could bring hatchlings with you home.” The purple eyed male said as Junmyeon came back to the main room.  
  
“This one was left by the guardians.” Junmyeon said and Yifan’s gaze sharpened. He slowly approached his lover and the hatchling to get a better view. But when he came too close, Sehun turned his head and hissed loudly. The purple blood quickly backed away at the sight of the bright red eyes. He snarled and bared his teeth, showing a row of sharp teeth and two bigger fangs.  
  
“Junmyeon. He’s a mutant.”  
  
“Don’t say that!” Junmyeon hissed back, yellow eyes glaring at Yifan.  
  
“He’s unnatural.” Yifan insisted but Junmyeon shook his head, holding Sehun closer to his chest. Yifan then stomped up to them and in a swift move, he dragged his claw like nail across Sehun’s cheek, making the small baby bleed.  
  
“See Junmyeon! He bleeds red!” Yifan snarled, holding up his hand to show Junmyeon the blood. Sehun started wailing and Junmyeon started to shake in anger. Yifan was unbelievable.  
  
“I don’t care what color he bleeds, Yifan!” He raised his voice and Yifan actually shrunk back. “Leave my dwelling!”  
  
“You’re a jade blood Junmyeon! You can care for a lot more hatchlings than that one! Why would you even care of that mutant?”  
  
“Leave my dwelling before I drain you of your precious purple blood!” Junmyeon shouted and Yifan glared, but backed out through the door.  
  
“You should have let nature have its course!” He hissed back before he slammed the door. Sehun was still crying, red tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
“Little one, don’t cry.” Junmyeon cooed and bounced Sehun a little. He did quiet down a bit but he was still hiccupping and the cut on his cheek was still bleeding. Junmyeon continued to hush him and licked away the blood from his cheek. The red blood was sweet, like sugar, and Junmyeon cringed. It was too sweet.  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Junmyeon, you need to leave him.” Yifan said as soon as he entered the dwelling. It’s only been seven moons since Yifan was here last time and now he was here again.  
  
“I am not leaving him Yifan.” Junmyeon sighed as he gave Sehun a piece of raw meat. The baby squealed and started tearing the meat apart, eating happily.  
  
“I don’t understand.”  
  
“I want him. I want to care for him.”  
  
“But he’s still a mutant.”  
  
“That doesn’t change anything. He’s a bit different but there is no law that says that it’s forbidden to care for mutant bloods.” Junmyeon said and smiled at Sehun, placing a kiss on the baby’s nose. Sehun squeaked happily and Junmyeon gave him another piece of meat.  
  
“Why do you insist on keeping that thing?”  
  
“Why are you so against it? Last time I checked, he’s just a baby, he can’t hurt you.” Junmyeon protested, still calm and his attention was focused on Sehun. The baby still looked happy as he ate the meat.  
  
“But he’s a mutant!”  
  
“Your best friend is a mutant you hypocrite! He hatched with wings!” Junmyeon cried out and turned to Yifan. “Why are you so against this?”  
  
“You interrupted nature. Chanyeol was picked up by a guardian, even with his mutation. This thing was not taken in and that’s how it should be.” Yifan said.  
  
“You interrupt nature yourself Yifan. If you were a proper purple blood then you would have slaughtered me and painted your walls with my blood!”  
  
“Junmyeon!” Yifan snapped but Junmyeon just glared at the taller male.  
  
“Why don’t you take this opportunity and follow the nature? Come on Yifan, slaughter me and paint your face jade with my blood.”  
  
“I can’t do that! You’re my mate!”  
  
“Then get out of here! If you come back I will call for Baekhyun and make sure he blasts you into ashes!”  
  
“Will you stop threatening me?” Yifan asked irritated as he slowly walked out the door. Junmyeon just glared with intense yellow eyes.  
  
“I will if you stop coming here to hurt Sehun.”  
  
“You even named that thing.”  
  
“He’s like everyone else. His heart is pumping blood through his veins.”  
  
“But it’s red.” Finally, Yifan calmed down a bit and he was speaking slowly.  
  
“Yes, it’s red. But that’s how it is.”  
  
“Society will not accept him.”  
  
“I know they won’t.” Junmyeon sighed as the mood turned a bit more serious. He knew Yifan was now calmer and would be easier to talk with. “But I’m hoping for a change.”  
  
“How?”  
  
“I don’t know… I am a no one for society to listen. I am only a simple jade blood.”  
  
“With… uh… a condition.” Yifan pointed out and Junmyeon sighed, smiling sadly.  
  
“With a condition, yes.”  
  
“I’ll be… going out then… I’ll be back. Is it okay for me to come back?” Yifan asked and reached out to take Junmyeon’s hand. He lifted it up to his mouth and kissed each of Junmyeon’s yellow nails.  
  
“Baekhyun is visiting later tonight… You can come tomorrow night. I hope you’ve calmed down about this by then.” Junmyeon said and Yifan nodded.  
  
“I’m sorry.” He whispered, giving Junmyeon’s hand a last time. “I’m sorry I let my blood get the best of me.”  
  
“Just go.” Junmyeon whispered and Yifan nodded, slowly retreated out into the dark night. “Be careful of the sun.”  
  
Yifan smiled and nodded. “I will.”  
  
When the door closed, Sehun squeaked again and Junmyeon turned to the child. He was staring at Junmyeon with intense red eyes and waving his arms around. Junmyeon chuckled and gave the child another piece of meat.  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  
  
“So you’re not freaked out by this?” Junmyeon asked, a suspicious eyebrow raised. Baekhyun just shook his head, black hair falling over his eyes. However, he did nothing to brush them back.  
  
“Why would I? He’s a bit different. Chanyeol has wings and even I bothers to be his friend.” Baekhyun answered with a smug grin, showing his four fangs.  
  
“I told Yifan the exact same thing, but he refused to accept Sehun anyway.” Junmyeon sighed and Baekhyun hummed. They stayed silent, looking down at the baby who was sitting on the floor and playing with Baekhyun’s helmet.  
  
“How are you? Any better since last time?” Junmyeon finally asked and Baekhyun laughed.  
  
“My head still hurts, as always. Feels like I’ve been run over by enormous trolls.” He answered and Junmyeon nodded.  
  
“How about your forehead then?”  
  
“Still pretty messed up.” Baekhyun smiled sadly and removed his hair from his eyes, revealing one red and one blue eye. His forehead was covered in blue and red veins that bulged out.  
  
“At least your eyes are still intact.” Junmyeon pointed out and Baekhyun chuckled, letting his hair fall over his mismatched eyes.  
  
“This is what happens to us lower. We get messed up physically. You’re lucky you’re a jade blood Junmyeon. Jade bloods aren’t that messed up.”  
  
“Except the… blood sucking, sun going thing most of us have.” Junmyeon commented and pointed at his yellow eyes. Baekhyun laughed and nodded.  
  
“Yeah, except that. But isn’t it quite nice? Being able to go out in the sun and all? Without burning to death or turning blind?”  
  
“The sun is not that nice. It’s just… warm.” Junmyeon said and Baekhyun hummed. “But it’s so lonely, because only those with this condition are able to go out in the sun.”  
  
“I understand.” Baekhyun said and smiled a little. “To be honest, I’m quite surprised you haven’t drunk my blood yet.”  
  
Junmyeon grinned, his two fangs appearing. “I don’t like yellow blood. The taste is always different. Sometimes it’s so sweet but sometimes it’s spicy and makes my tongue burn.”  
  
“Oh, so that’s why.” Baekhyun said and rubbed his chin. Junmyeon laughed and slapped Baekhyun’s shoulder softly.  
  
“Have you been talking about anything to Jongdae anything lately?” Junmyeon asked, the mood was sobering a little. Baekhyun just shook his head.  
  
“No, he’s still a bit out of balance… you know, Kyungsoo made him lose his eyesight and all that…” Baekhyun answered and Junmyeon hummed.  
  
“Even though I pity Jongdae, I must say he kind of brought it upon himself. He did actually blow off Kyungsoo’s arm.”  
  
“We’re all kind of messed up.” Baekhyun concluded and Junmyeon hummed again. It was kind of true, they were all pretty messed up. He never thought everything would turn out like this, not when most of them had been quite friendly with each other during their childhood days.  
  
“How are your relationship with Yifan now?” The yellow blood asked and Junmyeon just shook his head.  
  
“I don’t really know. He’s been rather violent lately, even before Sehun.”  
  
“How did the two of you meet?” Baekhyun asked after a moment of silence and Junmyeon raised his eyebrows. Baekhyun were around when Yifan and Junmyeon met. Baekhyun laughed and pointed at his head. “Remember that my brain is messed up? I blasted my dwelling to ashes due to my brain damage. Remember?”  
  
“I’m sorry Baekhyun.” Junmyeon said but Baekhyun just shook his head.  
  
“Nah, it’s okay.” He waved it off and Junmyeon nodded. They sat in silence, Junmyeon playing with his empty glass and Baekhyun was looking in Sehun’s direction.  
  
“Have they contacted you yet?” Junmyeon finally asked and Baekhyun heaved a sigh.  
  
“No, not yet. I don’t really know what to do. I’m really scared, Jun.” He confessed and bit his lip. Yellow tears rolled down his cheeks and Junmyeon reached out to dry them. Baekhyun hiccupped. “I don’t want to be taken. I don’t want to be forced to work on a ship.”  
  
“I can’t promise anything Baek, but hopefully the world is soon a better place. A place where those ships are not in use.” Junmyeon tried but Baekhyun didn’t stop crying. Junmyeon knew how scared Baekhyun was and to be honest, he would be scared as well if he were a yellow blood. Though, he couldn’t really imagine the terror Baekhyun lived with each day.  
  
Baekhyun continued to cry until small hands pulled his pants and he looked down. Sehun had left the yellow helmet and crawled over to Baekhyun, now sitting beside his leg and reaching out for the yellow blood. Junmyeon smiled a little and bent down to pick him up. Sehun was placed in Baekhyun’s lap and immediately started patting Baekhyun’s cheeks, as if to dry his tears.  
  
“Thank you Sehun.” Baekhyun whispered and smiled. He looked so happy, happier than he had done in sweeps and Junmyeon silently thanked Sehun for that.  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  
  
“What are you going to do with him?” Yifan asked as he sat down on Junmyeon’s couch. The smaller narrowed his eyes and pulled Sehun closer to his chest. The baby didn’t really mind. He just snuggled closer to Junmyeon’s chest.  
  
“I’m going to raise him.” Junmyeon stated and Yifan nodded.  
  
“Everyone is going to see him differently.”  
  
“I know.” Junmyeon replied and Yifan sighed again. He knew how Junmyeon could be. If he wanted something, he would get it. If his mind were set, there was no way that Yifan would be able to change his mind.  
  
“I won’t be around you much if you raise him. You know my opinion.” Yifan said in a try to change the smaller male’s mind. Maybe if he threatened him lightly, he would change his mind. Junmyeon did actually love him.  
  
“You won’t?” Junmyeon asked and gently placed down Sehun on the couch. He stood up and went over to Yifan. Slowly he sat down in Yifan’s lap and smiled a little. “Are you sure you won’t?”  
  
“I will visit you.” Yifan whispered, smiling when Junmyeon kissed him. “But not as much as now.”  
  
Junmyeon smiled and Yifan smirked in victory. But then a slap landed on his cheek and Junmyeon quickly retreated. “You’re not around much even now, so I don’t care.”  
  
Yifan could feel the fury bubble in his chest and all he wanted to do was to tear the pretty male apart. Junmyeon just stared at his so called mate, Sehun now in his arms again. He could see what was going on inside Yifan’s head.  
  
“Just leave.” He said flatly and Yifan clenched his fists. He took a deep breath and left the house, before the last bits of his self-control left him.  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  
  
“Junmyeon!” Seven solar sweeps old Sehun ran up to his guardian, his red eyes shining brightly. “Look what I found!”  
  
Junmyeon smiled as he observed the white flower. “It’s pretty.”  
  
“It was growing all alone.” Sehun said and a sudden expression of confusion entered his face. “Why doesn’t it grow together with other flowers? Wouldn’t it be happier then?”  
  
“Truthfully Sehun… I don’t know.” Junmyeon sighed and looked up in the dark sky. He then looked down and smiled. “Maybe it was just simply grew up alone.”  
  
“Like me?” Sehun asked and looked up at Junmyeon.  
  
“But you have me, Sehun.” Junmyeon pointed out and the child smiled even wider, nodding.  
  
“I have. I’m lucky!” he said and quickly took Junmyeon’s hand. “But I’m hungry, can we go back in?” he asked. Junmyeon just smiled and nodded.  
  
They started to walk back towards Junmyeon’s dwelling in peace. Suddenly Sehun tripped on a rock and fell down on his knees. Junmyeon quickly crouched down beside and helped the boy up on his feet.  
  
“Are you okay Sehun?” He asked in a worried tone as he eyed Sehun’s bleeding knees. Sehun nodded and continued to walk. Junmyeon just shook his head, kids these days, and followed.  
  
Both child and caretaker were obvious to the violet eyes that observed them and when they both were gone, a man walked up and crouched down beside the rock Sehun had scratched his knee on. He dragged his finger over the little, red puddle and lifted it to his face to smell it. A grin appeared on his face, flashing his sharp teeth and he looked down the path Junmyeon and Sehun had gone before standing up.  
  
“I think this is the end, Junmyeon.” He said with a grin and turned away to walk the opposite way.  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  
  
“Junmyeon?” Sehun asked as they were eating, or Sehun was eating and Junmyeon were just slowly drinking a cup of cerulean blood, his favorite.  
  
“Yes Sehun?” Junmyeon replied, turning his attention to the child and smiled widely.  
  
“Why do we have different blood colors?” Sehun’s eyes were wide and shining with curiosity. Junmyeon had hoped that he would never have to talk about the blood castes. He didn’t like them and therefore, didn’t like to talk about them.  
  
“There is something called blood caste, it’s a system where the status is based on your blood color…” He began slowly, not exactly sure on what he should say to make Sehun understand. The blood caste was such an complicated thing and it could be hard to understand for a child.  
  
“The… the ones with fuchsia colored blood is the highest, they’re the king and queen.” Junmyeon continued and Sehun’s eyes brightened, meaning he must have understood Junmyeon.  
  
“Like in the stories you told me about? Are princess and princes also fuchsia bloods?” He asked and Junmyeon nodded, pressing his lips together in a thin line when he watched Sehun’s face fall. The boy looked up from his hands and looked Junmyeon straight in the eyes. “So I can’t be a prince?”  
  
Junmyeon smiled and took Sehun’s small hand, lifting it to his mouth to press a kiss on each and every one of the small, yellow nails. “You can’t be a prince for everyone, but you’re my prince.” He said and watched in glee as Sehun’s face brightened again.  
  
“Then you’re the queen!” Sehun exclaimed and Junmyeon raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Queen? Why not king?”  
  
“Because Yifan is the king!” Sehun said and Junmyeon just continued to give Sehun a confused look. “There’s always a King and a Queen in your stories. And they always love each other. Yifan always says he loves you.”  
  
Sehun did have a point, Junmyeon smiled. The boy was very smart.  
  
“What more blood colors are there? Baekhyun is a yellow blood, Yifan is a purple blood… You are a jade blood and I’m a red blood. Are there more colors?” Sehun asked, eyes shining with curiosity once again and Junmyeon chuckled.  
  
“Of course there are. There are a lot of them.”  
  
“If fusia-“  
  
“It’s Fuchsia, Sehun.” Junmyeon gently corrected.  
  
“If fuchsia is the highest… which one is next?”  
  
“The next one, one step lower, is the violet bloods.”  
  
“Do you know anyone with violet blood?”  
  
“Not anymore, but I did have a childhood friend with violet blood. His name was Luhan and he was very pretty.” Junmyeon said, a small smile playing on his lips as he remembered his childhood.  
  
“Where is he now?” Sehun asked with innocent curiosity and Junmyeon sighed. He couldn’t bring himself to tell the truth. He unconsciously placed a hand over his stomach, where the scar Luhan left on him was located.  
  
“He moved.” He said gently and Sehun nodded before asking him about the other blood colors.  
  
“After violet,” Junmyeon’s voice broke and he quickly cleared his throat. “After violet, you have purple. Yifan is a purple blood. Then after purple, comes indigo. I had another childhood friend, named Zitao, and he was a indigo blood.”  
  
“Was he nice?”  
  
“Yes he was.” Junmyeon said, smiling widely at the thought of Zitao. Sweet Zitao who always tried to be gentle with everyone, no matter of blood color. Oh how Junmyeon wished things were different. He felt a pang in his heart when the memory of Zitao’s execution came to his mind. Sweet Zitao, accused of treason by Luhan and killed by the hands of Yifan.  
  
“Junmyeon?” Sehun’s voice and small hands on his cheeks woke Junmyeon up from the past and he realized that the young child tried to wipe his tears. He could see that Sehun himself was on the verge of tears and he tried to smile. “Why are you crying?”  
  
The sound of Sehun’s shaking voice made Junmyeon want to cry even more, it hurt him so much. He shook his head and smiled again. “I just remembered Zitao. He’s in heaven now and I still miss him at times.”  
  
Sehun nodded but he didn’t say anything.  
  
“Alright, let’s move on to the next color. The next one is cerulean and-“  
  
“That’s your favorite drink!” Sehun exclaimed and Junmyeon smiled, nodding.  
  
“Correct!” he said and Sehun smiled widely.  
  
“After cerulean comes teal, after teal is Jade, my color…”  
  
“Then after Jade?” Sehun asked eagerly. If he had a tail, he would be wagging it now like crazy and Junmyeon laughed.  
  
“It’s lime.”  
  
“I know a lime blood!” The red-eyed child suddenly exclaimed and Junmyeon raised an eyebrow. “His name is Jongin and he’s seven sweeps old as well!”  
  
“Is he really?” Junmyeon asked and Sehun nodded eagerly. He then proceeded to babble about Jongin and how they met at the market three moons ago. Jongin was apparently a very nice little boy and Sehun promised to introduce Junmyeon to him next time they went to the market.  
  
“But, what’s after lime?”  
  
“Yellow, Baekhyun’s color.”  
  
“When is Baekhyun going to visit again?” Sehun asked, now when they were talking about Baekhyun and all. Junmyeon sighed deeply and bit his lip while trying to figure out how to tell Sehun.  
  
“Baekhyun, he went on a ship last sweep for work… things happened and… the ship crashed and also Baekhyun went to heaven.” He said slowly, making a white lie. The truth was that last sweep, Baekhyun was forced to become the living battery of the ship due to his telekinesis and Jongdae, who back then worked at that ship, told Junmyeon how Baekhyun passed. His brain overworked and had another meltdown, this time blasting Baekhyun’s insides to nothing and the yellow blood had died immediately.  
  
Fourteen moons later, Jongdae was accused of murder on Baekhyun, the ships most valuable person (as he was the battery, even if he never wanted it.) and was hanged.  
  
“Does he like heaven?” Sehun asked and Junmyeon nodded, swallowing his tears.  
  
“Let’s go to the next blood color. The next is bronze.” Junmyeon said slowly, his voice waving. Sehun furrowed his brows and hummed.  
  
“Yifan’s weird friend have bronze blood, right?” Sehun asked and Junmyeon chuckled, nodding. Chanyeol was indeed Yifan’s weird friend.  
  
“Yes, and then after bronze, there’s only one color left in the caste. And that is Maroon.”  
  
“But you forgot red! Where is my blood color in the caste?” Sehun asked, frowning and Junmyeon felt helpless. He had no idea what to tell Sehun. He couldn’t possibly tell Sehun that the child had a mutation.  
  
“You’re so special, Sehun…” he began slowly. “That no one else has your blood color.” That was not true, there were other red blooded ones, but there weren’t many. “You can share place with me in the caste system, we can be in the middle together. Is that okay?”  
  
“That is good!” Sehun said, sounding rather content and Junmyeon smiled. He knew he would probably need to talk with Sehun again about the blood castes when the red blood got older. But he hoped it would take a lot of sweeps until Sehun got curious again.  
  
  


  
-

  
  
  
“Junmyeon?” Yifan asked softly as he slowly pushed the wooden door open. It was really early in the morning and Sehun would most likely be asleep. Junmyeon should be about to sleep. Yifan glanced outside and sighed when he saw the sun peek out. He would need to stay here for the day, to sleep.  
  
“Yifan?” Junmyeon suddenly entered the hall and looked over his mate. Yifan looked tired. Really tired. His eyes fell on Yifan’s arm where the purple blood sported a really nasty looking burn. Junmyeon just sighed deeply, Yifan had been stupid enough to be out in the sun.  
  
“I know we’re currently not on the best terms… but may I stay the day?” The purple eyed man asked and Junmyeon pressed his lips together, stepping closer. He gently took Yifan’s arm and inspected the burn.  
  
“I need to wrap you up.” Junmyeon just said blankly and Yifan nodded. He followed Junmyeon into the bathroom and sat down when Junmyeon motioned for him to sit. He watched with intense purple eyes as Junmyeon gently pressed a cold cloth against his burn.  
  
“Why were you out in the sun?” Junmyeon finally asked when he turned his back to Yifan to get a bandage.  
  
“I needed to see you.” Yifan simply answered as Junmyeon started to wrap the bandage around his arm.  
  
“Did you really need to go out in the sun and burn off your skin just to talk to me?” Junmyeon asked with a sigh.  
  
“Yes.” Yifan replied simply, looking dead serious as Junmyeon looked up to meet his eyes. “You mean so much to me.”  
  
Junmyeon just sighed, standing up to leave Yifan alone in the bathroom. Yifan quickly stood up and followed the jade blood to the main room. He watched with intense eyes as Junmyeon sat down on the couch. The shorter male sighed again and looked up. “You’ve barely been seeing me these past seven sweeps, Yifan.”  
  
“Yes, but that is because of that mu-“  
  
“Don’t you dare say the word. His name is Sehun and if you don’t start calling him by his name, I will throw you out in the sun.” Junmyeon hissed, yellow eyes glowing and Yifan swallowed.  
  
“Jun, look-“ he sighed. “I love you, but being with the lowest of lowbloods makes me uncomfortable.”  
  
“Oh, so it’s about the blood status.” Junmyeon sounded affronted. “I see, well then maybe you shouldn’t have mated a middleblood then. You could have been better of with Luhan. I heard the two of you were on a killing spree not long ago.”  
  
“Junmyeon!” Yifan snapped but the shorter male remained unfazed by the sharp tone in Yifan’s voice. “Luhan is a higher rank, I have to obey his orders.”  
  
“Really?” Junmyeon raised his voice and stood up. “You had to obey his orders and cut off Zitao’s head?”  
  
“Junmyeon!”  
  
“You had to kill your best childhood friend! Did you know why he was accused of treason? Do you know, huh Yifan?”  
  
“No, but-“  
  
“He was in love with a maroon blood! He was killed because he loved! Do you not realize how crazy Luhan is!?” Junmyeon shouted and Yifan froze. He didn’t know. He just blindly listened to Luhan’s words.  
  
He remembered now. He remembered Zitao talking to a Maroon blood named Minseok. He remembered Zitao’s happy expression as soon as he had seen Minseok. Now thinking of it, Yifan remembered that Minseok had been standing in the mass of people during the execution, crying. Of course that would be it.  
  
Why was he so stupid? He knew, already back then, that Luhan discriminated people for their blood color. The violet blood was so exact with highbloods being together with highbloods and that he hated highbloods being together with lowbloods. He knew that.  
  
He should have seen how Zitao looked at Minseok, he should have realized that their love was the reason. He should have asked Zitao. Zitao had been one of his best friends.  
Tears started to roll down his cheeks when he realized that he was no better than Luhan. He blindly trusted the violet blood and ripped the head of his childhood friend.  
  
“What have I done?” he breathed and fell down on his knees when they no longer could support his weight. He buried his face in his hands as the tears continued to fall. “Oh, Junmyeon, what have I done?”  
  
Junmyeon slowly stepped closer to the tall man and sank down on his knees beside him. He gently removed Yifan’s hands from his face and started drying the purple tears. “I can’t say it’s okay, because what’s done is done and Zitao is dead, but please don’t take orders from Luhan anymore.”  
  
“I promise.” Yifan sobbed and Junmyeon nodded, face still grim.  
  
“Let’s go to bed, I don’t want to wake up Sehun by being awake.” Junmyeon said and pulled up Yifan on his feet. As Junmyeon headed for the bedroom, Yifan stayed in the living room and lied down on the couch.  
  
  


  
-

  
  
  
“Yifan!” Was the first thing Sehun said as he walked into the kitchen. The purple blood looked up from his food the child threw himself on his lap. Sehun looked up with wide, red eyes and smiled widely. “What are you doing here?”  
  
Yifan swallowed, the child sounded so happy to have him here and all Yifan had done these past sweeps was to ignore him or call him a mutant freak. “I really wanted to see you, Sehunnie.” He felt so awkward calling out the child’s nickname but he was determent on getting closer to the child. “I missed you.”  
  
“Really? You missed me?” The red eyed child asked, hope in his voice. Yifan was his biggest hero, he was tall and brave in Sehun’s eyes. The child would do anything to become like Yifan.  
  
“Yes.” Yifan replied with a quite awkward smile. Sehun backed off from Yifan, standing straight up before throwing himself around Yifan’s neck, hugging him.  
  
“I missed you too!” Sehun squealed happily. “Junmyeon missed you too!” He continued just as Junmyeon came back into the room. The jade blood just raised his eyebrows at Sehun’s statement.  
  
“Oh really?” Yifan asked, raising his eyebrows as well and he looked up at Junmyeon before looking down on Sehun. The child was grinning, covering his mouth with his small hands.  
  
“He doesn’t say it out loud.” Sehun stage whispered and Junmyeon just laughed. He placed down two plates of raw meat on the table and left again, only to come back moments later with a glass with maroon blood.  
  
“No cerulean?” Both Sehun and Yifan asked at the same time. Junmyeon just blinked at them before he laughed and sat down at the table.  
  
“Sehun, go to your chair.” Junmyeon instructed when Sehun showed no signs of moving away from Yifan’s lap. The child just shook his head and pulled his plate closer to him. He started eating, just sitting on Yifan’s lap and Junmyeon shook his head.  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
Junmyeon had felt uneasy the whole day. Something was off. He didn’t know what. The day had been going on like usual, but he had an unsettling feeling in his stomach. He couldn’t understand why.  
  
Sehun played like usual with his toys in his room while Junmyeon cleaned the rest of the dwelling. Nothing unusual had happened.  
  
What was unusual was the knocking on his door. All his friends just called out his name when they came by. And if they knocked, they certainly didn’t knock this hard. Junmyeon frowned as he stood up from the couch and approached the door. However, the voice calling out his name had him stopping on his tracks.  
  
“Junmyeon!”  
  
Luhan. Luhan was standing outside his door. This was not a good sign. Quickly Junmyeon spun around and headed to Sehun’s room. The child looked up with wide eyes.  
  
“Sehun.” Junmyeon whispered harshly and the child flinched. “I need you to hide, alright? You need to hide in a really good place.”  
  
“B-but why?” Sehun stuttered. When Junmyeon was about to answer, another hard knock on his door was heard and his name was called out again.  
  
“I’M COMING!” he shouted. Then he crouched down to grip Sehun’s small shoulders. “Someone really bad is here. They can’t find you Sehun. Do you understand? You need to hide, and not come out until me or Yifan comes. Alright?”  
  
Sehun nodded, tears welling up in his eyes and Junmyeon’s heart clenched. He hugged Sehun tightly and pressed a kiss on his ear.  
  
“I love you Sehun, don’t forget that.” He whispered and Sehun nodded, whispering a barely audible ‘I love you too’.  
  
“Now hurry up and hide, don’t let them find you.” Junmyeon instructed and let go of Sehun. He stood up, took a deep breath and headed for the door.  
  
  
  
“Took you long enough, Junmyeon.” Luhan said with a grin, sharp teeth showing and Junmyeon just sighed.  
  
“I was down in the cellar. You know, sorting the blood.”  
  
“I’m surprised that they haven’t forbidden you jade bloods to take blood.” Luhan hissed and Junmyeon shrugged.  
  
“We need to live as well.”  
  
“No you don’t.” Luhan spat. “You filthy lowbloods don’t deserve to live.”  
  
“I’m not a lowblood, Luhan. I’m a middleblood.” Junmyeon said and Luhan’s gaze hardened. “Well, enough of the chat. You came here with a reason, Luhan. What do you want?”  
  
Slowly a wicked grin made it’s way to Luhan’s lips and Junmyeon swallowed. This was not good. Luhan brought up a letter and opened it. He cleared his throat once before he started reading. “Jade blood Junmyeon, you are hereby accused of treason against the king for taking part in a rebelling group and are to be hanged.”  
  
Two men, tall and strong, walked past Luhan and grabbed his arms. Junmyeon knew it was pointless to try and fight back. He couldn’t do anything. He was accused and would be killed. He had no way out of this.  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
The market place was filled with people. The hanger stood tall and intimidating. When Junmyeon was brought up before the hanger, the King were already present and stared down on Junmyeon from his place on the balcony.  
  
“Jade blood Junmyeon.” The king addressed him and Junmyeon looked up. The king’s fuchsia eyes were soft and Junmyeon would like to believe that the king wasn’t the evil one, he was merely manipulated.  
  
“That’s me.” Junmyeon answered. He knew what was in front of him, with no chance of escaping. He just had to accept it. As Luhan proceeded to read what crimes Junmyeon was accused of and what he would be killed for, Junmyeon’s eyes drifted off to look over the mass of people. Close to the hanger, he could see a small child, staring up at him with wide lime colored eyes. He looked like he was around Sehun’s age. That must be Jongin.  
  
“Hey buddy.” Junmyeon said softly and the child blinked. It was sad that their young ones were allowed to be at the executions. Most adults claimed that this only prepared the children for the real world. The guardians didn’t have anything to say, because they didn’t actually talk. All the guardians did was to feed and protect the young until they could do that by themselves.  
  
“Me?” The child sounded surprised and Junmyeon just smiled. He really was cute. A pity he never had the chance to get to know him.  
  
“Yes.” He said. “You shouldn’t be here. Go away and play.”  
  
The child nodded and waved at Junmyeon, quickly disappearing into the mass of people. So cute, Junmyeon thought.  
  
“- and I would like Yifan to be the one opening the hatch.” Luhan finished and Junmyeon turned his head to meet the violet blood’s eyes. So his mate would be the one taking his life. Junmyeon closed his eyes and sucked a ragged breath, to make sure his tears wouldn’t fall.  
  
He had so much to live for. He had yet to see Sehun grow up. He would never see how the child would look like as an adult. He would never see Sehun bring home a mate. He would miss the rest of Sehun’s life.  
  
“Can Purple blood Yifan step forward?” The King asked and soon, Yifan stood beside Luhan. His face was grim and his lips were pressed together into a thin line.  
  
“I wont do it.” Yifan said and Luhan crooked an eyebrow.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I won’t do it.” Yifan said, louder this time and Luhan gasped. “I never want to partake in any execution from now on.”  
  
Luhan stared wide-eyed at Yifan. “You’re going against the nature!” he hissed as he grabbed Yifan’s shoulder when the taller tried to walk away.  
  
“I don’t care.” Yifan replied and approached Junmyeon. He gave the guards, who still held Junmyeon’s arms in a steel grip, a look before he bent down to kiss Junmyeon softly on the lips. When he parted, Junmyeon could see the tears in Yifan’s eyes. “I’m so sorry.”  
  
Junmyeon just shook his head. Neither him nor Yifan could stop this. He just mouthed one word to Yifan. One name.  
  
 _Sehun._  
  
The purple blood nodded and kissed Junmyeon again before retreating. Luhan glared after Yifan and then he ordered the guards to get Junmyeon to the hanger.  
  
As Yifan walked away from there, he could hear the rustle. His sensitive ears could pick up how the snare was tightened around Junmyeon’s neck. How Junmyeon took his last breath. How the hatch opened and how Junmyeon’s neck snapped.  
  
Tears ran down his cheeks as he hurried to leave the city.  
  
Junmyeon left. He was gone. But he left Yifan with a task. Sehun. Yifan was not going to screw up this time. He was going to protect Sehun with all his might.  
  
  
  


-

  
“Sehun?!” Yifan shouted as soon as he entered Junmyeon’s dwelling. The dwelling was quiet and dark, with no signs of Sehun. Not a rustle even.  
  
“Sehun!” He called out again as he entered the child’s room and now a rustle was heard. Then a sob. Then Sehun suddenly threw himself over Yifan and wailed loudly. Yifan quickly wrapped his arms around the child and hugged him tightly, hushing him.  
  
“It’s alright. It’s alright.” He whispered as Sehun slowly calmed down.  
  
“Wh-where’s Junmyeon?” He sobbed, looking up at Yifan with blood shot eyes. The thought of Junmyeon has Yifan crying as well. He cried, hugging the child closer to his chest.  
  
“He’s-“ Yifan choked and Sehun sobbed, pressing his face into Yifan’s face. He knew that when people disappeared, and other people cried, they had gone to heaven. A pain he didn’t understand bloomed in his chest and he screamed into Yifan’s chest as tears streamed down his cheeks. Junmyeon left him. He was alone.  
  
  
  
“S-sehun…” Yifan finally managed to get out, voice hoarse from all crying. The child had stopped sobbing but was sniffling in Yifan’s arms. “Junmyeon’s in heaven. But I will take care of you, okay?”  
  
“O-okay…” Sehun sniffled, blinking rapidly before he started rubbing his eyes. “W-why did he le-leave?”  
  
“Bad guys forced him to leave, Sehun.” Yifan said in a steadier voice and lifted his hand from Sehun’s back to dry his tears. “He didn’t want to leave you.”  
  
Yifan moved his hand back on Sehun’s small back and hugged him tight. He would protect Sehun as long as he could. Until Luhan found them.  
  
  
  


-

  
It took Luhan three moons to find the both of them.  
  
“Hello Yifan.” Luhan said with a smirk. Yifan just pressed his lips together in a thin line. “Where’s that famous Sehun?”  
  
“I don’t know who you’re talking about.” Yifan denied in a monotone voice. How Luhan knew Sehun’s name and that he was here, the purple blood had no idea.  
  
“Oh I think you know.” Luhan said with a wide smile. “I mean Sehun, that cute little kid that hides in your room.”  
  
“Wh-“ Yifan began but gasped for air when a knife was stabbed in his stomach. Luhan continued to smile as he pushed the knife deeper into Yifan’s flesh and watched as the purple blood fell slowly down to the floor.  
  
“I can find my way to your room, thank you.” Luhan said and swiftly pulled out the knife again, stepping over Yifan and into the dwelling.  
  
  
  
“Y-Yifan?” Sehun called out in a quiet voice when he heard footstep approaching. He lowered the blanket that he had pulled up to his nose. It sounded like Yifan’s footsteps. Almost.  
  
Almost.  
  
The word rose fear inside Sehun’s tiny body and he hid deeper down into the blanket. These footsteps were much lighter than Yifan’s. This was not Yifan. Tears gathered in his eyes and he shut them tightly.  
  
“Sehun?” A sickly sweet voice cooed and Sehun slowly opened one of his eyes. The man that stood in front of him, dressed in violet robes, looked so scary that Sehun burst into tears. The unknown man started cooing again and walked closer. Sehun only sobbed louder.  
  
“No need to cry, Sehun.” The man said and kneeled down beside him. A hand started stroking Sehun’s blond hair and the child now looked up again.  
  
“Who are you?” He asked with a broken voice and the man smiled. He looked so kind and very pretty. But an uneasy feeling was resting in Sehun’s gut. Something was wrong.  
  
“I’m Luhan.”  
  
“You’re… You’re Junmyeon’s friend. What are you doing here?”  
  
“Old friend.” Luhan corrected. Slowly he moved his hand from Sehun’s hair to cover Sehun’s mouth. He smiled wickedly, sharp teeth showing. “I’m here to kill you.”  
  
Sehun’s eyes caught the movement of something sharp and went wide before-  
  
  


  
-

  
  
  
Sehun woke up with a scream, tears streaming down his cheeks. His whole body was shaking and he just continued to scream as he held his stomach. It had felt so real.  
  
“-hun? Sehun?!” His mother’s panicked voice was heard and the light in his room was turned on. His eyes were unfocused and he just saw a figure approaching him before wrapping him in a hug.  
  
“Mom?” He choked out as the woman only tightened her hug.  
  
“It’s okay Sehun, it’s okay.” She whispered into his ear, rocking him back and forth. He sobbed again and hugged her back. His heart was pounding against his ribcage. “I’m here.”  
  
“Don’t leave.” He sobbed, wetting her sleeping shirt with tears.  
  
“Never, sweetie.” She promised and stroked the back of his head softly. “I’m not going to leave you.”  
  
Sehun continued to cry, clutching onto his mother for dear life. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t even know what was going on.  
  
“Sehun? Junhee?” Sehun jerked his head up and saw his dad standing in the door opening with Sehun’s three brothers behind, all of them in sleeping clothes.  
  
“He’s okay.” Junhee assured and continued to coo in Sehun’s ear. Sehun heard rustling, but as his mother pressed down his head in her shoulder, he couldn’t see anything. He felt the bed dipped down and soon, a pair of arms was wrapped around his waist. Someone leaned against his back and someone else leaned on his shoulder. The bed dipped down again and fingers started to run through his hair.  
  
Sehun slowly raised his head to get a look of his family. His father was sitting behind his mother, running his hand through Sehun’s hair. His oldest brother, Baekhyun, was half asleep and wrapped around Sehun’s waist. His second oldest brother, Zitao, was leaning on his shoulder, hushing him comfortingly. His third oldest brother, second youngest, Jongin, was leaning against his back. Jongin’s breath was even against Sehun’s back and it was very comforting.  
  
“Are you okay?” Baekhyun asked, sitting up beside Sehun who leaned away from his mother’s hug.  
  
“I’m okay…” He whispered, not trusting his voice. Baekhyun nodded and slowly moved to lie down in the bed.  
  
“Mom, Dad.” The oldest said and both parents turned their heads to look at him. “You can go, I’ll stay with him here.”  
  
“Are you sure you’re alright?” Junhee asked and gently cradled Sehun’s face in her hands. The youngest of the four brothers nodded and smiled. She pressed a soft kiss on his forehead and stood up.  
  
“Sleep tight, son.” His father said and also pressed a kiss on Sehun’s forehead before he stood up. His brothers all started to shuffle around before they all lied closely to each other in Sehun’s big bed.  
  
“Goodnight boys.” Junhee said as she shut off the light in the room. “I love you.”  
  
A chorus of ‘love you’ was heard and both parents smiled before they closed the door. As soon as the door clicked, Junhee was swooped down and kissed.  
  
“Yifan, can you please wait?” She asked, an eyebrow raised and Yifan grinned.  
  
“No.” He answered, kissing her again. “I love how great you care for the boys and I just want to kiss you.”  
  
Junhee chuckled as Yifan bent down to pick her up and brought her to their bedroom. She was placed down on a soft mattress and Yifan lied down beside her. She moved closer and placed her head on his chest.  
  
“What do you think happened to Sehun?”  
  
“Maybe a nightmare?” Yifan suggested and Junhee hummed.  
  
“But didn’t it seem to be a bit too strong for a nightmare? I mean, he woke up screaming like he was dying. You didn’t see his expression Yifan! He looked so broken, I-“ She was shushed by a finger on her lips and she looked up to see Yifan smile at her.  
  
“He’s alright now, okay? We’ll talk about it tomorrow.” He said and she nodded. “Now try and sleep, you need to wake up for work tomorrow.”  
  
“You too…” Junhee smiled and closed her eyes. “I love you.”


End file.
